Frozen in Time
by EnchantedCinderella
Summary: Prue has a photo assignment to take a look at a 'town frozen in time'. She travels to the quaint town of Storybrooke with her three sisters. But it isn't long before the girls suddenly realize there is something odd about the town and the people living in it.
1. Assignment

"Phoebe, hurry up in the shower! You're going to use all the hot water!" A frustrated Piper Halliwell knocked repeatedly on the bathroom door.

Ever since the three sisters began living together again after they found out they were witches, there was always a fight for who was to get the first shower. Of course their older sister Prue was always the first to use it being that she was an early riser.

Piper tapped her foot on the ground, she hadn't had her coffee yet and expecting a cold shower was making her all the more irritated at her younger sibling.

_What in the world is she doing in there?_ She thought to herself. _Is she plucking every individual hair from her legs or something? _

The door suddenly opened and out walked a wet, dripping Phoebe with a towel wrapped around her.

"Bathroom's free." She grinned.  
Piper groaned. "About time…" She stepped into the steamy bathroom.

Phoebe dressed herself in a pair of comfortable jeans and a tank top. She didn't have college today and she had no other plans so why should she dress up fancy?  
After she'd dried her hair off and styled it into two adorable plaits, she strolled on down the stairs into the kitchen and poured herself a big mug of coffee and plated up some buttery toast.  
In the middle of reading the newspaper she was interrupted by Prue who had just walked in the room.  
"I thought you went to work already?" Phoebe questioned, sipping the last of her coffee.  
Prue was the type of person who would awaken at dawn and not return home until well after dark. She enjoyed her work though, it kept her busy and entertained. Besides, photography had always been a hobby of hers so that added to her enjoyment even more.  
"I have been given an assignment..." She smiled excitedly. "Keen for a trip sis'?"  
Phoebe nodded, "I wouldn't say no."  
"415 has asked me to travel to this weird town that appears to be 'frozen in time'. I think it'd be great to check it out with you and Piper. It seems really interesting." Prue explained stealing a bite of Phoebe's toast.  
"Hey Prue," Piper walked in and ran straight for the coffee that was almost out. She was tempted to just pour the whole thing down her throat.  
"What are you doing home?"  
"I was just telling Phoebe that I have a photo assignment that involves me going on a bit of a trip and I want you both to join me." Prue told her sister, still full of excitement.  
"Where to?" Piper asked, skulling out of her coffee cup.  
"It's a small town in Maine called Storybrooke."  
"Maine? That's a while away Prue." Piper sat down beside Phoebe at the table.  
"Yes I know, but we'll be flying there, for free too."  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other happily.  
"We do like free stuff." Phoebe said.  
"See, it'll be great. The magazine will pay for all our expenses- flights, accommodation. It'll be fun too get away from the hustle and bustle of San Francisco."  
Piper heaved a sigh, "What about demons though?"  
"We can take a break from our witchy jobs, who cares about the bad guys. They can have a break too I suppose." Prue said happily. "Come on girls we can go out and buy some new clothes and organize our flights and before you know it will be on a little vacation."  
"I could use one. College has been intense lately." Phoebe placed her plate and mug in the sink.  
"I suppose I can get Leo to take over P3 for me."  
"Wonderful, it's settled!" Prue was full of enthusiasm. "We leave tomorrow!"


	2. Storybrooke

Emma sat at the edge of the dock, sitting with Henry. Finally she was able to catch up with her son and just hang out- no worrying about evil fairy tale characters seeking revenge. Just a normal afternoon in Storybrooke.

"So hows school going?" She asked the young boy who was scoffing down fish and chips.

"It's great! I'm having so much fun. We get to reenact Peter Pan for the school play, I get to be Peter." Henry said while chewing his food.  
"Are you sure you _really _want to play Peter Pan? The real guy did try to kill us all." Emma frowned.  
The adventure in Neverland and all that happened after was something she didn't want to relive. She did however get to land her pirate, Hook, that was the only good thing that came out of it other than Regina staying good- having a boyfriend did improve her personality.

"I like the old story where Peter is a good guy." He smiled.

"Ah of course." She took a gulp of water from her bottle. "What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon? We can go back to my place and watch some movies or we can go to the library, it's all up to you kid."

"Can we go visit Mr Gold? I mean 'Grandpa'." He did like the idea of having Rumpelstiltskin as his Grandfather. "He's a lot more friendlier now he's with Belle."

"Sure, why not."

After they'd eaten they wandered through the adorable town of fairy tale characters- happily living their lives- and entered Mr Gold's antique shop. The beautiful Belle was leaning against the counter, her head stuck in a book as it usually was.

"Hi Emma, Hi Henry." She glanced up from the book and greeted the both of them. "Can I help you both with anything?"

"Henry just wanted to pay Mr Gold a visit, is he around?" Emma asked.

"Actually he left not long ago, Regina needed to see him for something. He should be back-" Belle was interrupted by the door of the shop opening, the bell ringing to alert them. "Now" She finished.

"Hello dearie." Mr Gold said to Emma.

"Gold." Emma nodded. "Uh Henry wanted to pop in and say hi."

"Wonderful." He smiled. After losing his son, Neal, he was more than delighted to have a grandson around who actually wanted to see him.

"What did Regina want?" Belle asked. She was still touchy with the once evil Queen but was getting used to her being good.

"Apparently she saw visitors making their way into our town. She's very wary so we just have to be on our best behavior, we don't want another Peter Pan case..." Mr Gold explained. The town was still worried of any new people coming to the town after it was almost destroyed by people working for Peter.

"That's strange I thought the town was protected." Emma was suddenly interested, she also didn't want them all to be exposed.

"That's the other odd thing you see these people who entered had no trouble doing so. They drove right on in as easy as anything."

Everyone in the room went quiet, processing the new found information.


	3. Instinct

"What a quaint little town!" Phoebe Halliwell smiled widely upon entering the town called _Storybrooke.  
"_Why is everyone staring at us?" Piper rolled up the windows, she didn't know why she felt the need to but she still did it.  
They drove along what they assumed was the main street. Cafes and shops lined the street elegantly. They were old fashioned and gave off a 'vintage' vibe.  
"Maybe they don't like tourists?" Phoebe suggested, chewing on her gum.  
Prue turned the rented car onto the curb. She put it in park and the three sisters hopped out slowly. People passing them by and glaring. They shrugged and walked inside _Granny's Bed and Breakfast._  
The older woman greeted them with warily and handed over a key.  
"She was a bit tense." Piper remarked as the girls opened the door to their room.  
Prue threw her luggage on the floor and took off her leather jacket, flicking her black hair behind her shoulders. "Do the people seem...fearful, to you?" She asked.  
Phoebe and Piper turned to look at each other. "They couldn't possibly know we are witches, right?" Piper feared.  
"That's impossible. Once again, maybe they just don't like tourists? Especially from such a big city. I mean we aren't _New Yorkers, _we are a lot more friendly than that." Phoebe explained, taking the butterfly clip out of her hair and letting the blonde waves hang down. She'd recently dyed it blonde _again.  
_"It's strange..." Prue began. "I got a weird feeling when we drove in. Like there was something I was supposed to pick up on."  
Piper groaned. "No Prue, we decided their wouldn't be any witchcraft of any kind while we were here. No magic, no demons, nothing. I'm sure Phoebe's right, they just don't like out-of-towners. We won't be here for too long anyway, you can do your assignment and we'll roam the streets and shop or whatever."  
Prue bit her lip, she always trusted her instincts. They were almost always right. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about this town that she needed to know. It was a town she'd never heard of- not that she made it her job to research all the towns in the USA- and the people looked oddly familiar.  
"I don't know about you guys," Phoebe put down her luggage. "But I am eager to try that food from that place called _Granny's Diner_. It smelt amazing."  
"I could eat." Piper said as they made their way out into the hallway, decorated with dark green wallpaper. "Joining us, Prue?"  
"I actually saw a really good photo op when we entered the town. So I'll just meet up with you guys later." She waved her sisters goodbye and carried her camera equipment with her out of the B&amp;B.  
Instead of hopping in her car and heading down to where she said she'd be, she walked down the main street towards a shop she'd spotted containing very interesting objects and antiques.  
"Mr Gold Pawnbroker &amp; Antiquities Dealer." Prue read the sign out loud to herself and proceeded to enter the small yet intriguing shop.


End file.
